


Lie To Me

by Damsel_In_Distress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Protective Fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damsel_In_Distress/pseuds/Damsel_In_Distress
Summary: Prompt: Ron cheats, (I don’t care if it’s a misunderstanding and then they salvage their friendship or whatever). Then her and Draco get together and he cheats too, twice and gets caught cause he’s stupid. But for end game, Fred is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Lie To Me

UNDER CONSTRUCTION


End file.
